


string of fate

by white_angel



Series: other stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Read, Smile, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, To Read, Weird Plot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_angel/pseuds/white_angel
Summary: where the world is full of fate. ur fate belongs to ur soulmate. but, some people don't have soulmates. then who controls their fate?
Relationships: Everyone/Original Character(s)
Series: other stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075508
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am really weird. i just wanted to make this, bc i wanted to put some of my feelings. this is not really a story. it's more of a set of poems? like for people that don't know what to do in life? bc, some people already know who they will marry at age 16, but some will know at age 56. so, i just wanted to make this for me and for others. it will have love poems and other kinds. hope this helps?

# For My Beautiful Rose

**Poem By V. K. C.**

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
The lake is beautiful,  
And so are you.  
  
Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are rare,  
My suit is black,  
And so is your hair.  
  
Magnolia grows,  
With buds like eggs,  
Surfaces are smooth,  
And so are your legs.  
  
Sunflowers reach,  
Up to the skies,  
A principle is feminine,  
And so are your eyes.  
  
Foxgloves in hedges,  
Surround the farms,  
A drink is soft,  
And so are your arms.  
  
Daisies are pretty,  
Daffodils have style,  
Indians are friendly,  
And so is your smile.  
  
A rose is beautiful,  
Just like you.


	2. the love and beautiful heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love and beauty of a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that update was fast... another chapter in one day. if only i could do that with my other stories.... i hope that u liked it. be happy and smile, for someone loves u. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜

# The Love And Beautiful Heart

### Poem by V. K. C.

Whose heart is that? I think I know.  
Its owner is quite sad though.  
It really is a tale of woe,  
I watch him frown. I cry hello.

He gives his heart a shake,  
And sobs until the tears make.  
The only other sound's the break,  
Of distant waves and birds awake.

The heart is love, beautiful and deep,  
But he has promises to keep,  
Until then he shall not sleep.  
He lies in bed with ducts that weep.

He rises from his bitter bed,  
With thoughts of sadness in his head,  
He idolises being dead.  
Facing the day with never ending dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it. stay safe and happy, for someone loves u. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜
> 
> "dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."  
> \- someone


	3. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the end... love can sprout into a flower. or die while growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in one day.... i'm surprised. thank u for still reading. i love u.

**Untitled**

****

what have you done?  
a fog of misery as emotions crawl.  
once we savored innocence, innocent and childlike,  
but your desire shrank.  
a sickening cloud of lies —  
drops of blood follow pain, follow death,  
love burnt to ashes.  
in a storm of bitterness, i condemn you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading the end of the poem. comments and kudos are ok. u don't have to do that, but do if u want me to continue. i love u. stay safe and happy for someone loves u. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜
> 
> "dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."  
> \- someone


	4. monday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a poem. more like a drabble? i'm not sure. a short story, yeah. hope u like it. listen to this while reading.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBEmBg8hG64
> 
> i don't know if it will help though. i just listened to this on spotify on a playlist called paradise playlist by a paradise bird. i don't have a link, but subscribe to them on yt and follow them on spotify. i'm just saying this, bc i really like them. u will find them on profiles for spotify. u may start reading now.

**monday.**

****

monday is the day when it happens. she dies.

my best friend and a bus. those two don't go well together.

i am now scared for life.

**-+-+-+-**

2 weeks ago.

i had to go to Belgrade, because i needed to go to a conference.

i didn't know why the conference was held there. but i still went.

i was scared of flying to Belgrade. it was all the way in Serbia.

but, i had to be there. because it had to be important to be in Serbia.

**-+-+-+-**

1 week ago.

my best friend was calling me every night, to make sure that i was safe.

it was fun. talking to her. even though they were short, it helped me.

i was saying goodnight to her, when i had to answer a call from Fogi.

Fogi was my coworker. i had to answer it, because what if it was important?

**-+-+-+-**

5 days ago.

i was wrong. it was monday.

monday was now that worst day of the week.

tell me a day that is worse. monday was the day i was going to leave Serbia.

and little did i know that monday was the day that she died.

my best friend was walking back home from work and she was on the phone.

with me. she was on the phone with me.

i couldn't see it, but i heard it.

i heard the sound.

i felt like i could see the blood.

i knew that the blood was now on me.

my blood. her blood.

**-+-+-+-**

what was there left to say?

monday was when she called me.

couldn't she have called me at a different day?

no. she just wanted me to answer.

i think that she knew that it was going to happen.

i was listening to people tell her to

_"stop!"_

_"don't walk any further!"_

_"hey!"_

but, like she is.

she didn't listen to anyone.

**|~FINN~|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it. sry if there r errors in it. stay safe and happy. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜💜💜
> 
> "dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."  
> \- someone

**Author's Note:**

> hope this helped. i won't update a lot, bc i don't like updating things much. V. K. C. is my pen name if you haven't noticed. it will be my pen name, bc i have been using this abbreviation for a long time now. so i will use it. smile for me. borahae. 💜💜✌💜💜
> 
> "dodo birds are extinct. don't make humans like that."  
> \- someone


End file.
